


An Interesting Development

by RonnyDonny



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Ambiguous Genitals, Elliot just wanted to braid Bloodhound's hair, Fluff and Smut, Hair Braiding, Hair-pulling, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Requested, consent kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-06 12:13:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18388217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonnyDonny/pseuds/RonnyDonny
Summary: "Thanks for letting me do this," Elliot chuckled softly, his hands gently combing through Bloodhound's hair."Of course, elskan. I know how much you like playing with my hair."The soft laugh that followed that statement made Elliot's heart tingle with warmth. He loved these moments with all his heart. Being alone with them and just relaxing for once in their lives was just such a great feeling. Softly humming, he began to braid their hair. At some point, he accidentally tugged at a few strands with elicited a quick apology; however, that apology got caught in his throat. Did Bloodhound just moan?





	An Interesting Development

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anxioushufflepuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxioushufflepuff/gifts).



> For @AnxiousHufflepuff! If you want to request a story, nsfw or sfw, please check out my Tumblr @mirageisversatile.

"Thanks for letting me do this," Elliot chuckled softly, his hands gently combing through Bloodhound's hair.

A soft smile spread across his face. The softness of their hair and the quiet laugh that he had received in response was enough to make his heart flutter in happiness. He didn't mind the lack of a response, simply settling for the satisfying hum they let out. It was the small noises like that that made him not feel guilty for asking to do this.

Even though they refused to admit it, Elliot was almost certain that Bloodhound enjoyed having his fingers in their hair. It was almost like a guilty pleasure of theirs, and lucky for them, he loved playing with people's hair just as much as they loved having people play with their hair. 

Elliot began to separate the hair into the sections he needed. For the last few days, he'd been trying to learn how to braid solely so he'd have an excuse to mess with their hair. Even though it wouldn't be too difficult to simply ask to out of nowhere, it felt less awkward to make up an excuse to do so. Gently, he urged Bloodhound to tilt back their head slightly. They complied, tilting their head back in the slightest in order to give him the access he needed.

Beginning to braid the hair, Elliot tried to be as gentle as he could; though to be honest, he was almost expecting to accidentally pull at the hair. Today he was attempting to french braid which was quite literally the most complicated looking thing he'd ever seen in his life. He'd developed his own damn technology, let this one, quote on quote, beginner braid was the most intimidating thing he'd ever attempted. How could something so complicated be a  _beginner_ braid? 

"Is this fine? I'm not tugging too hard or anything, am I?" Elliot paused for a moment after he heard Bloodhound inhale a quiet, sharp breath.

"This is fine," they responded with a soft laugh though there was something strange in their tone. 

_Was that breathlessness?_

"Okay, that's - uh - good. Tell me if I do anything wrong."

Elliot prided himself in his ability to keep his head out of the gutter, especially when it came to Bloodhound, but that little hint of breathlessness set off some not so innocent thoughts. With his curiosity piqued, he went against his better judgment and lightly tugged at their hair as they braided down. The soft, stuttery breath he received made heat spread across his cheeks immediately. If he didn't know any better, he'd think that they enjoyed having their hair pulled. The only issue with that is that he didn't know any better at the moment. 

After debating with himself for a couple of moments, Elliot made the risky decision to pull harder at Bloodhound's hair and nonchalantly masked it by continuing to braid just as gently as before. The noise he received made his heart quiver. If the noise alone wasn't enough to pass on the message, the way they seemed to lean into their hand made blood flood down south. He wasn't too sure if this was the right time to get a hard-on, but how else was he supposed to react? 

"That one was on purpose," Bloodhound spoke up, adopting an accusing tone.

"Guilty as ch-charged," Elliot replied, trying to act confident and cheeky through the betrayal of his voice. Was it too much to ask to not stutter when you're seducing your partner?

As if to prove a point, Elliot didn't even try to mask his next sharp tug of their hair. He felt Bloodhound's shiver and heard their perfect voice struggle to contain the soft groan that threatened to fall from their lips. The knowledge that he had been missing out on such a weapon was surprising. It only served to prove just how little he knew about them when it came to things like this. They knew almost every single tick and what button to push, and yet he knew almost nothing about them. That was about to change. He wanted to take Bloodhound apart one by one. He wanted to hear them keen and make them unable to contain their perfect voice. He wanted to absolutely  _wreck_ them.

Elliot's face flushed a dark red at the perverse thoughts swimming in his head. It almost surprised him due to the sheer want that he had. Hell, he didn't even know if Bloodhound was in the mood for anything like this. He needed to back things up and make sure that he'd even be allowed to act on these desires. With a soft smile, he leaned forward to rest his chin on their shoulder from behind. 

"Can I kiss you?"

"Yes, beloved," Bloodhound chuckled softly, gently tilting their head to rest on his own. 

Elliot felt his stomach spark with excitement like firecrackers. Kissing Bloodhound was like a drug, and there was no other drug he'd rather be addicted to. He stood up, hastily shuffling so that he was instead sitting in front of him on the couch. His smile was like that of childlike joy, truly happy with everything given to him. Gently, he took their face in his hands. His thumbs caressed their cheeks lovingly as his eyes burned every freckle, blemish, scar, and imperfection into his head. He didn't know how many times he'd done this, but at this point, it became a comforting act. It reminded him that they had chosen him and hopefully planned to keep choosing him until they were old and wrinkly.

In moments like these, Elliot wasn't sure if his brain could choose between the perverse and the romantic thoughts. Nevertheless, there was one thing these thoughts could agree on. Right now, Bloodhound was in desperate need of kisses. With that in mind, he leaned forward to gently pressed their lips together. It was sweet and tender like freshly fallen leaves. Like the first time they had shared a kiss, his body erupted with the sensation of warmth and the butterflies in his stomach fluttered around and bumped against his heartstrings. 

It was Bloodhound who deepened the kiss. They pressed against Elliot's lips a bit harder, tilted their head in the slightest, and their hand slowly raised up to cradle his face. Softly, he laughed into the kiss, pulling back to playfully pepper kisses on their nose, face, chin, and cheeks before returning to their lips. He revealed in the happiness he felt at the soft upward tilt in their lips and the quiet chuckle they emitted. His hands fell from their face and made their new home on their waist. 

Slowly but surely, the kiss shifted from chaste and tender to passionate and fiery. As always, it was Bloodhound who made this shift happen. Elliot had a habit of holding onto the sweet moments for too long due to his constant need to treasure every second he had with them, and though his previous actions may have slipped his mind at the moment, it certainly hadn't slipped from their mind. They gently tugged at his shirt to urge him closer while their other arm coiled around his neck to deepen the kiss further. 

Catching onto the message, Elliot kissed rougher, his arm pulling Bloodhound further into his body. They gently nipped at his lip, a soft gasp falling from his lips. The warmth in his heart began to heat up, the need he'd forgotten now becoming reignited. he pulled back from the kiss, loving the way their lips seemed to trail after his own hesitantly. It was obvious they wanted it just as much as he did, but he found asking consent to be something they found  _incredibly_ hot.

He raised his lips to their ear and breathed out hot and drowning in want. "Can I kiss your neck?"

Elliot loved the way their breath shuttered, their grip on his shirt tightening. Personally, he hadn't exactly gotten _the_   _voice_ down quite yet, but this was the closest he'd gotten so far. 

"Yes."

Smile bright and happy, he immediately began to plaster both tender and rough kisses along their neck. They were hungry for their noises like a rabid dog that hadn't eaten for days. Gently, he nipped at their collarbone, jawline, anything he could get his lips on. He soaked up every quiet gasp and shiver, rewarding each noise with a suck or a gentle nip. Knowing that he could leave as many marks as he wanted without any worries about people asking about them, not that he minded, meant he could mark them up as much as he pleased.

Bloodhound was a quiet lover, but when it came to Elliot, he just knew how to draw out the things he wanted. His hands began to slide under their shirt, fingers running up their back and feeling up their perfectly sculpted body. Gently, he scratched his fingers down their back just the way they liked it. With a soft smile against their skin, he nipped at their collarbone and drew out a sharp gasp.  _God,_ what he would give to have them writhing underneath him. 

"Can I touch you?" Elliot's voice was slightly shaky, slight nervousness mixed with the need. "I mean if you don't want to, that's com-co- compl, ugh, perfectly fine! You don't have to worry about saying no or anything. Shit, I'm ranting again aren't I?"

He groaned, under his breath, internally cursing himself out for ruining the mood. He and his stupid, big, dumb mouth. Immediately, his face lit up to the color of a tomato as he heard Bloodhound's laugh and their hand reached up to pat at their cheek.

"Yes, you were rambling, and yes, you can touch me, Elskan."

Relief flooded his senses as Elliot sighed. So he hadn't ruined the mood, but he did significantly lighten it. That may not be a bad thing, but right now he wanted Bloodhound to feel the fire he felt. Leaning into the hand on his cheek, he turned his head to softly to kiss their hand before embarking on the long trek to revive the mood.

"Thanks, babe. You're the best," Elliot grinned devilishly as one of his hands began to slide down.

He loved the small shiver of anticipation he was rewarded with. Teasingly, he reached under Bloodhound's waistband only to playfully rub circles into the skin. They impatiently groaned, finding his charming little antics to be a little bit too slow. They had found that letting him do what he wanted would only lead to this lasting practically hours, and they simply didn't have that kind of patience when it came to Elliot.

Taking matters into their own hands, Bloodhound reached down to do their own work. They didn't waste any time, immediately beginning to give Elliot the attention he'd been denying himself for the past few minutes. Skillfully, they began to lightly rub circles into his erection, accepting the surprised gasp that fell from his lips. They wouldn't mind taking away that breath and having him begging for them, but it was obvious that he wanted to take the lead this time around. This was to simply help coax him into picking up the pace.

"Okay, okay! I-I get the message. Stop teasing. Noted," Elliot spoke frantically, not too keen on the idea of being taken apart by Bloodhound tonight. 

It was his turn this time.

Bloodhound didn't remove their hand, instead opting to increase the pressure. Embarrassingly, Elliot couldn't help but buck into their hands, letting out a shuttered moan. His hand flew to their hand as if to stop it even though it was truly a sad excuse for resistance. In retaliation, he drove his hand into their pants to rub against their heat. Almost immediately their body shuttered and their movements ceased as they sucked in a sharp breath.

"S-shit," they puffed, teeth clenching into their bottom lip.

Elliot hummed happily, using his free hand to begin to push Bloodhound on their back. With that hand not torturing him through his pants, he could actually think clearly now. 

"Can I take these off?" He inquired, playing with the waistband of their pants.

"Please," their voice came out slightly needy making even more blood rush down south.

_Fuck, he was almost embarrassingly hard._

 Fumbling around with their zipper and buttons, Elliot pulled off Bloodhound's pants and tossed them to some unknown corners of the room. Knowing that if they weren't able to separate his gaze from their perfect thighs, calves, and heat that they would never move on, they pulled him up by his chin to make him look them in the eyes.

"Fuck me, Elliot," they breathed out, and Elliot felt like his heart was gonna stop.

" _Fuck-_ okay! Yeah. Yeah, I can do that."

He slipped his hands into their underwear, beginning to gently rub and stroke at their heat. Bloodhound's head fell back, their hand frantically reaching up to clutch at his shirt. They pulled at it, making a noise that was like a mix of a growl and a needy whine. Briefly, he pulled his hand away, rewarding him with a frustrated groan, to pull off his shirt. It joined Bloodhound's pants in the vast corners of the room.

While he was away from the thing he wanted to touch the most, Elliot kicked off his pants as well before going back to his prize. Bloodhound had never been a big fan of being shirtless, so he just let that article of clothing be. As much as he'd love to make constellations out of their blemishes, now was not the time to urge them to let him see. Right now, he  _needed_ to be inside of them.

Elliot pulled off their underwear and tossed it away, taking a moment to take in the view. 

"Beautiful," he breathed out.

"Shut up, Elliot," Bloodhound sighed in needily. "Please, just get on with it."

"Yes, captain," he laughed softly, planting a soft kiss on their nose before sticking his fingers in front of their mouth. "Suck."

Bloodhound did what was asked of them, taking in Elliot's fingers and sucking the digits. They made obscene noises whilst doing so, eyes half-lidded and looking like they were actually enjoying this. He was so screwed. After a few moments, he took his fingers out of their mouth and reached down to their lower region. gently, he dragged a finger up their heat, eyes watching their face to hear their reaction. Their eyes rolled to the back of their head, mouth falling open to shakily sigh. Good reaction.

Elliot shifted, his own issue becoming more and more demanding; however, tonight was purely and solely focused on Bloodhound, not himself. His reward would be being let inside of them. With a skillful hand, he began to rub and prob at their slick parts. The soft, sputtering gasps and their nails digging into his shoulder made him let out his own soft moan. Just knowing he was the one making them tremble was enough to make him let out a needy whine. He needed to be inside  _so_ bad. 

Gently, Elliot began to swirl his finger around their hole, building up the anticipation before slipping inside. It was tight and he silently thanked whatever god it was that Bloodhound worshipped for this moment. After a few moments of antagonizing thrusts of his fingers, leaving them keening and whimpering underneath him, he added a second. He wanted to make sure nothing would hurt though he knew they might actually enjoy a little sting. Unfortunately for them, now was Elliot's time to cherish and show them just how gentle he could be. 

"Nngh, Elliot,  _beloved_ , please! Stop this teasing and get on with it," Bloodhound practically growled, throwing their head back, leg twitching. 

"Yes, yes, baby. I'm sorry. I just love to watch you squirm underneath me," he spoke huskily, practically drinking up that sweet, red flush on their cheeks.

Bloodhound said no more, too at a loss for words to say anything else. Whether it was from the addition of a third finger or how sweet his words were was up to interpretation. Abruptly, he removed his digits and reached up his hand to lick at the fingers, playfully winking at them with a cheeky grin. It was as if he was only just now discovering the true effect he had on them, and damn was it exhilarating. 

It was finally time to let himself free from his boxers. Bless whatever god there was for that. Elliot sighed in relief, kicking off his boxers to the far corners of his room. Meeting eyes with Bloodhound, he didn't miss the way their eyes seemed to wonder resulting in a devilish wink. As much as they scolded him for his teasing, he knew they secretly liked it.

With nothing left on his mind, Elliot let himself indulge in the very thing that he'd been dreaming of all night. Bloodhound clung to him, their nails nearly breaking his flesh as he began to enter them. Softly, he sighed, fluttering his eyes closed as he entered them nice and slow. He loved the way they clenched around him, their voice coming out in small gasps and moans that made his dick twitch. There was no way he'd last long if that was how they were going to sound the whole time. 

"Move,  _please."_

With Bloodhound urging him on, Elliot began to slide out before gently pushing back in. They shivered, rocking their hips into him as if asking for more, and who was he to deny that request? He slid out again, thrusting into them a bit faster and a bit harder than the last. That high pitched moan that fell from their lips was just so good to hear. They were just so perfect, and responsive, and  _fuck!_ They were too good for him, but was it too selfish to want them all to himself and no one else? Probably, yes. Did he care? No.

He set up a good, even pace, one that kept him from tipping over the edge all the while still giving enough for Bloodhound to be writhing underneath him. Suddenly, a thought came to his mind. Didn't they respond so beautifully to their hair being pulled? Without a second thought, Elliot reached up to lightly tug at their hair.

Bloodhound let out a loud, gasping moan, sputtering out curses like a sailor. "Do that again-- please, I need you to do that again."

"Anything you want."

Elliot pulled harder, matching each tug with each thrust of his hips. Their voice went louder, moans becoming more frequent that they were literally gasping in between moans. The usually quieter partner was actually louder than himself, and that only drove him closer and closer to the edge. 

"Shit! Sh-shit! You're so perfect. I can't even think straight, that's how perfect you are. God! Fuck, you're driving me crazy," Elliot sputtered out, moaning desperately. 

Bloodhound didn't even have the will to speak any words of denial, instead opting to simply slap his arm weakly. Their body was quaking, the ragged heave of their chest gulping down air. Fingers were scratching down his back, their body taut and tense. Those blessed noises were strangled and so perfectly high pitched. They were about to fall apart, and he was determined to make it happen soon.

Elliot reached his hand down to rub and sloppily touch their heat, rewarding him with a spasm of pure pleasure. Bloodhound was so embarrassingly sensitive, and it all felt so ridiculously good. They were so close. They were so, so close.

“Elliot! Fuck, fuck, _shit!_ Close,” they choked out.

“Do it. Me too! So close! Can’t breathe, so close.”

It only took a few more ministrations before Bloodhound was trembling, their whole body seeming to jerk as they let out a string of curses mixed with incoherent babbling of Elliot’s name. They squeezed so amazingly around his cock that it brought him to see stars. It didn’t take long for him to fall apart after them, his actions becoming more hazardous and desperate as he neared he sought his own release.

It was over far too soon, but Elliot was far too satisfied to care. He fell onto his side in a heap of heat, letting out a soft groan in the process. This time he’d finally been able to fucking destroy Bloodhound. Maybe not the best choice of words, but he was too proud to care.

“You will have to do that again,” Bloodhound softly panted, chuckling.

“Yeah. Yeah, you won’t have to tell me twice.”


End file.
